


Take Off the Suit

by Serinah



Series: BDSM AU [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Outtake, Sub Tony Stark, no coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: “Take off the suit,” Steve said in a hoarse voice. With an effort, he raised his eyes to Tony’s. “Now.”Still grinning, Tony brought his hands to his tie and started to slowly pull it off. His dark eyes seductive, he pulled the tie over his head, dropped it on the floor and reached for his jacket lapels.“Stop.”





	Take Off the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> It's a smutty outtake of the BDSM AU that I'm writing right now.  
> Context is that Steve and Tony want to sign a contract, but there's a bureaucracy SNAFU and Steve is very principled. As Tony's actual dom cannot be consulted, his rules go, so Tony isn't allowed any sexual touch. But Steve just can't help himself.
> 
> WARNING: no actual relief is granted to anyone. It's just striptease and masturbation.
> 
> (I'm making it into a series, so if you want to read the main story, subscribe.)

“Take off the suit,” Steve said in a hoarse voice. With an effort, he raised his eyes to Tony’s. “Now.”

 

Still grinning, Tony brought his hands to his tie and started to slowly pull it off. His dark eyes seductive, he pulled the tie over his head, dropped it on the floor and reached for his jacket lapels.

 

“Stop.”

 

Tony froze.

 

Feeling drunk on power, Steve slowly walked to the sofa and sat. “Resume.”

 

Though his lips had stopped smiling, Tony’s eyes were still alight with intense joy. He unbuttoned his shirt, then lowered his trousers. Steve could barely breathe when he saw the light fabric of Tony’s underwear that Steve had ordered him to get. Even encased in the transparent cock cage, the bulge was of moderate size and it made Steve’s mouth water. Steve wished _he_ was Tony’s dom, then he wouldn’t think twice of taking himself in hand then and there.

 

With intense longing, he watched how Tony took off his jacket, turned around and bent down to remove his shoes and socks. When he straightened, his plump round bottom, enticingly enclosed in the soft cotton of the boxer briefs, disappeared behind his burgundy button-down. Steve thought he might hate that shirt. Tony turned back around and started removing it.

 

“No. Leave the shirt, but take the underwear off.” He stared at Tony’s still clothed crotch. “Do you mind if I touch myself?” he asked, his hands already on the belt buckle, though not yet moving.

 

The smirk dropped off Tony’s face only to be replaced with a look Steve had no word for but made him want to give Tony everything he had.

 

“Please,” Tony croaked, his face reflecting his impossible need, his body tense, eyes bright on Steve. "Please," he whispered.

 

Steve freed his cock and pulled at it from the base to the tip. Tony groaned. Sighing in pleasure, Steve started masturbating.

 

“Take the underwear off,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about it for four days now,” Steve said. “You, with your cock in an unyielding cage, watching me jack off.”

 

“Just watching?” Tony’s voice was low with desire, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. “You sure there was nothing else you wanted?”

 

“Hm. Point.” Steve’s hand sped up in a demonstration of what Tony was missing and Tony moaned, swaying on his feet.

 

“Show me,” Steve ordered.

 

Tony’s breath hitched and his hands came to his hips. Then, at a measured pace, he started lowering his boxer briefs.

 

Steve stared hungrily, his hand moving at his favourite pace just at his uncircumcised head, his other hand cradling his sack.

 

Tony’s cock was red, his balls heavy, all encased in the transparent chastity device, both keys to which were in Steve’s pocket.

 

“On your knees.” Steve barely recognized his voice; he rarely had a reason to talk when masturbating.

 

For a moment nothing happened. “I kind of hate you right now,” Tony said as he dropped to his knees.

 

“Good.” Steve grinned.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked :)


End file.
